


Reassurance

by ThatCrazyCanadian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Taking it from general to mature in one sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCrazyCanadian/pseuds/ThatCrazyCanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does he stay with you anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight
> 
> I should be sleeping instead

You're awakened in the early morning by the sunlight shining through the window, curtains left open. It's unusual for you to be up this early, but the premature awakening does come with its benefits. Specifically, you get the pleasure of seeing your boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei, completely relaxed. It's not something you get to see often, and not just because he's usually an early riser. If salt could take human form, Tsukki would be that form. He's rarely seen without a scowl on his face (Or at least a neutral “meh” expression at best), and his voice constantly drips with sarcasm. So seeing him like this, glasses off, completely unguarded, is a nice change.

You often wonder why Tsukki chooses to stay with you. There could not possibly be a starker contrast. Where he is tall and lanky, you are short and carrying more fat than you'd personally prefer. It's certainly not because you're willing to put up with his shows of unenthusiasm. In the years that you've known him, he's made it clear that he doesn't need people around to survive. There's obviously a special friendship between him and Yamaguchi (not that he'd admit that). But what you two have? He doesn't stick around because you were his only option.

You know the answer already, obviously. Your insecurities surface often enough that a discussion with him was inevitable. He told you that looks don't matter to him, said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He explains it to you in actions. The way he softens up just a little around you, just enough to avoid making biting, judging comments. The way he lets you take his hand, acting like he doesn't care, although his bright red face tells a different story. The way his hands roam your body when you shower together, running them through your hair to wash out the shampoo. The way he moans sweet nothings into your ear when you fuck, whether it's his fingers or his cock inside of you.

Because of these things, you know that Tsukishima Kei loves you, and looking at him now, you know that, for better or for worse, you love him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I will now go pass out


End file.
